Requiem of a Dream
by Murtagh's Rose
Summary: after Eragon saves slaves from the empire they discover secrets that they never thought possible. What other secrets about the Dragon Riders has been kept from the new generation. will this change the tide of the war? Please R
1. Chapter 1

HEllo! this Is my fisrst story and im really excited. this chapp is dedecated to my bestie Lisa. You rox. her story is here: .net/s/6400717/1/Requiem_of_Brotherhood  
Discalmer: I dont own Eragon, but I wish I did because they are all so hawt

Kira stumbled forward as she was pushed ontop the platform by the Ra'zac, her long blond hair gettiung in her eyes. she glared over her shoulder at the ra'zac and shoved him slightly. the ra'zac growled and tossed her onto the platforn. once the platform was full of slaves of various age the lethrblaka it was tied to lifted off into the air.

Kira had been a slave for as long as she could remember. her mother was captured by the evil Galbatorix while she was pregnant and Kira was born into slavery. Kira had no idea who her father was as her mother had died from the cruel ra'zac after being raped by them for ours. Kira was 6 at the time and had been forced to watch it. she was forever scared. the platform sailed through the air. it was a new form of transport that Galbotorix had come up with to transport the slaves as quickly as possible. Kira was lucky because she hadnt been raped by the ra'zac, the other slaves alaways made sure to protect her. Kira forced herself to her feets and walked to the edge of the platfdorm. she sat down and swung her legs over the side. she looked out into the distance and was surprised. there was a blue object moving toward them and looking down she could see a swarm of brown racing towards them from below. Kira looked around. none of the othere slaves had noticed the blobs and where just standing.

Eragon raced towards the transport platform. he ad to save the slaves. he could not klet them down like he did his bother. Saphira let out a blast of fire towards the platformn singing the ra'zac on teh platform but not the prisoners. the warriors below him started firing upwards ton the platform. Eragon couldnt make4 out who was who but could clearly identify Arya amongst the crowd. Eragon sighed and leaned down over saphiras neck to get a better look at her.

Meanwhile, Kira ducked at the beam of fire and started at the dragon. it was blue with white streaks and was obviously a girl. Kira watched then sent it a mental message.

"Please help me"

Saphira answered immediatly

"Of coarse child"

Eragon was oblivious to the exchange and called for saphira ton attack. Saphira attacked the Lethrblaka and took them out instantly but the platformn shooke and Kira fell off.

Please revierw and fav. I want to hear you're thoughts. Pls no flamz


	2. Chapter 2

An. Heres the new chapter. Thank to Lisa who helped me wit this cappie and whos story inspired me to continue mine

Kira soared through the sky. Saphira flew downwards to Kira. She ggrabbed Kira and flew higher so she was next to the Platfoem. Lifting her head she let out a beam of fir to signal the soilders they should go home. Saphira lead the team and the platform back to the base where the Vareden were hiding out.

Inside the hideout she placed Kira on the ground gently and blew a cool breath across her ear. Kira turned and looked at Saphira.

'Thank you for saving myy life'

'Saphira nodded 'Its alright. I can feel that there is something special about you'

Eragon jumped down from Kiras back. Looking at the slave girl infront of him he couldn't help but notice her beauty despite her slave attire. She had sparkling blue eyes and long blonde hair that still had slight waves. Eragon could see her beauty but in his mind, Arya was way more pretty.

'I'm eragan' he said sticking out his hand

Kira shooke his hand and smiled her best smile, but not too smily, she couldn't let him find out her secret.

"Do you want to go to lunch" Eragon asked as he headed to wards the meess hall. Kira nodded and followed him

In the mess hall Eragon ate some meat and put some bread and soup on his tray. Kira choose some pinapple and coconut soup. When they were in line a blacknette woman approached them. Arya jumped onto Eragons back and covered his eyes with her hands.

"Guess who"

Eragon laughed. So did Kira

"I don't know, Gabble?"

Arya laughed and jumped down. "no its me silly"

She then reached past eragon and grabbed a salad and some ham. Kira could see teh sparkly electricy that passes through ther're skin. Ytogither they went to a table. They eat togither happly until orik turned up.

Orik looked at the new girl. "yah got a new pert Erry?" he asked, his voece was slimy and mean.

Eragon glarered at him. "Stop being mean. Its cruel"

Orik laughed then winked at Kira before Leaving but first he said "don turn out like you're brother."

Eragon grumpled and sat back down. Arya rubbed his back. The Electricy between them returned.

"Whos you're brother?" Kira was curious. She had a feeling that Eragons brother was important.

"My brother is Murtagh. He was good then he turned bad and I want him to turn good"

Kira noded uderstatedly. This Murtagh sounded interesting and smart. She really wanted to meet him.

After lunch Eragon left to go feed his dragon so Arya was showing Kira to the room they were gunna share. Once they were alone Kira finally noticed something about Arya.

"Your an Elf"

Arya nodded. "Yes I am"

With this knowlege, Kira felt safe to reveel her secret to Arya. "I have somthing to tell you"

Arya looked up "WHats wrong?" she asced.

Kira looked down. She was nervous.

"Im not human" she reveeled "Im half elf"

AN. Bet you didn't expect that!. I wonder what Aryas reaction will be?


	3. Chapter 3

AN. Here is the new chapter. I tried really hard to get the spelling right and I hope it shows. This Chapter is dedicated to Lisa along with Writer of the North and . one of you I love and the other two I don't.

* * *

Arya gasped "Your an elf?"

Kira nodded and Looked at my feet. "My mother was an elf. She was pregnant when she was captured by the Empire. I have never met my father and have no clue as to who he is."

Kira could see the sadness and pity in Arya's eyes. This made Kira angry, she didn't want pity, she was strong. She could take care of herself.

She stormed past Arya and out the door, heading down random corridors. Eventually she found herself in a large room with nobody in it. On the wall were lots of different weapons. Kira walked over to the wall and grabbed a sword form the wall.

Kira swung the sword around and started pretending that she was having a sword fight. What she didn't know was that Eragon had Walked in.

Eragon watched Kira wave the sword in the air. She was moving so naturally like she had been doing it her whole life. He waited for her to stop before approaching.

"How long have you been training?'

Kira turned and looked at Eragon, blushing slightly. "That was my first time using a sword."

Eragon looked confused for a second b efore nodding to himself. "It could be the fact that you are half elf"

Kira looked startled. "How did you know?'

"Arya told me, she was worried about you" Eragon explained "Do you want to explain?"

Shaking her head Kira replied "It was nothing, tell her I am sorry."

Kira placed the sword back on the wall and left the room, she wanted some alone time. She walked to where the horses were kept and grabbed one from the stable. It was grey and looked strong. One of the workers told her it was called Tornac.

Kira rode Tornac out of the Varden HQ and down the mountain to town. She made sure to check that it was alright to go to town first and they said it was alright if she came back before nightfall.

In town she looked around and noticed that there were lots of different travellers walking around. Kira spotted an inn so she headed over to it. She tied Tornac up inside the stable and went inside. Inside, Kira ordered a drink and looked at the other customers. They were all normal looking except one who was sitting in the corner staring into his mug. Kira grabbed her cup and walked over to him.

Kira sat down in the chair opposite him and smiled "I'm Kira, who are you?"

The man's eyes pierced through Kira like lazers. "You should leave. I'm dangerous"

Kira smiled comfortably. "I don't mind, you don't seem that bad, and I'm always ready to give someone a chance to prove themselves wrong"

The man smiled slightly and brushed his dark hair out of his eyes. Reaching out he shook her hand. "I'm Murtagh"

Kira's eyes became huge. This was Eragon's brother! They didn't mention how handsome he was. Kira took a sip of her drink and giggled.

Kira and Murtagh continued to talk for hours more, until Kira had to leave for home.

Looking back at Murtagh, who was still sitting she asked "Are you going to be alright?"

Murtagh nodded at her question. She was the first person he had met who had understood him completely. He wished they could have spoken for longer but knew it was a pointless wish. He watched her leave then headed out the door. He knew he would never see her again, and it broke his heart.

* * *

AN. What did you think? Please R&R


	4. Chapter 4

AN. Here's the new chapter. I don't think this is as good as my other ones. It's in first person, which I don't really like writing in. In this chapter we get a look into Murtagh's thoughts. I hope you like it.

I walked out of the tavern, leaving the wooden doors swinging as I made my way out of the town of Glen'en'dolethyl. My dark hair shifting slightly as the wind blew against my handsome face. I knew everybody was staring at me. It was hard not to. I, myself, have been known to stare in the mirror for long periods of time.

I continued to leave the rotting town, ignoring the sighs from the peasant girls as I passed them. I often come to run down towns like this after a mission from gabble. They were a way to avoid going back to the misery that is my life. Glen'en'dolethyl was not a usual of mine, It was a town for travellers, meaning there was a high chance that I could be recognised and if i was recognised then the Varden could find me.

I had just left the edge of town when I started thinking about her again. The girl I met at the inn. She wasn't the most beautiful girl I had ever seen but there was a spark in her eyes and overall she would complement me quite well, like the red streaks I get built into my armour. And not only that, she seemed to really understand me, understand that I am not all that I seem, that I am probably THE most complex and deep person in the world.

I hopped onto Thorns back, he had been waiting near some trees while I went to town. I gave his back a stroke and apologised mentally for leaving him for so long. Thorn waited while I slid into the saddle and strapped myself in. After one last check that my hair and clothes were arranged properly, we lifted off into the air.

The air pressed against my body, pressure increasing as we sped up. My hair waved around, silky locks whipping across my face. My dark brooding eyes stared out from behind them. I always looked good on my dragon.

We travelled for around 2 hours before Thorn began to slow down as we approached Gabbles Castle. I leaned forward and examined the cold fortress looming before me. The shadows clung to the buildings like a baby to its mother and it attracted evil like I attract women and the occasional men. Thorn landed in the courtyard and I leaped off his back gracefully. I tossed my head back, hair catching the sunlight causing it to shine like obsidian.

I left the courtyard, and Thorn, to the various attendants and made my sultry way up multiple staircases to my room. Once there, I shrugged off my heavy leather armour and headed straight for the floor length mirror pressed against the wall. I peered at my face in the mirror, gently pressing my fingers against the bruise forming on my jaw. One of the peasants in the town I had been invading had attacked me with a mirror. I had known all along that he was there, I just like to give the worthless villagers a feeling of hope, so I can crush it.

I continued to admire my fabulous physique for another 5 minutes before deciding I had to do something else. Turning around, I twisted my head so I could get a good look at the scar that ran across my back. The scar was a symbol of my toughness, of the hardships that I have survived. How, no matter what happens to me, I will always come back for more.

A few moments later, I took one last glance at my back then pulled on a soft, silk shirt. Swaggering out the door, I made my way out of my room and down to the training arena. Once there, I grabbed a bow and arrow set to work on my aim.

I was just about to fire the first arrow when I saw her face. The girl from the tavern. For some reason I couldn't get the image of her smile out of my face. It was strange, there was nothing about her that stood out and there was no point in me thinking of her. I was never going to see her again. I ran my hand through my hair and groaned, I didn't know what was wrong with me. I slumped to the floor and threw the arrow against the ground, ignoring the way it snapped in half. Why couldn't I get her out of my head?

AN. Please R&R. I know this chapter wasn't as good as my others, next time I will do better.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to everyone who likes this. Sorry I haven't updated in a while I have been working really hard at school getting ready for exams and helping Beta Lisa's story. This chapter wont be very good but I didn't want to make you wait any longer. this chapter was inspired by my close friend Ohlordy_itsvoldy

* * *

The sun had just started to set when Kira reached the entrance to the tunnels. Orange beams of light, like the tip of a petal that had been ripped from its bud, ran across the sky, mingling with the startling shades of blue and red, like a tank of tropical fish. Kira stared at the entrance, her bright blue orbs glittering with uncertainty. She slowly reached out and knocked on the cool stone. The rock scrapping her fingers and peeling a thin layer of skin off her knuckles. The door opened with a loud creek, the sound echoing through the forest that surrounded her. Behind the door stood one of the guards, his beady eyes staring at her, Kira walked past him, her powerful legs making the journey inside a short one. On the back of her neck she could feel the hot moist breath that was escaping Tornacs lungs and gently blowing across the back of her smooth neck.

Kira lead the large four legged beast down the dank hallways, stopping occasionally to give a nod to one of the other rescued slaves. The nod consisted of a sharp jerk of her head and a slight 5 degree twist, this nod had been taught to her by her mother and every time she used it she couldn't help the feeling of warmth that flowed through her bones.

After a long walk she made it to the stable, the scent of fresh and soiled hay filled her nostrils and travelled down to her lungs. A sigh escaped her plump lips and she approached the first stable boy she saw. Tossing the soft leather reins, the same shade of brown as the first piece of wood cut from a tree, she took a better look at the stable, a pattern of flowers decorated it making the normally manly leather a little more feminine. There were bundles of hay stacked against the wall, the strands tangled together like a family of cats curled together for warmth. There were multiple horses at various stages of grooming and feeding, all voicing their approval for their treatment with swishes of their tails.

Kira left the room and headed down the damp, mouldy corridors once more. A bright flashing light down one of the hallways sparked her interest and she veered from her planned route to the kitchens. The source of the light proved to be Eragon practicing his magic. Kira stepped into what seemed to be his bedroom, the flashing light coming from Eragon's hand illuminating his face. Kira cleared her throat and flinched as Eragon let off a blast of magic in her direction. The beam of light zapped past her shoulder, a wave of heat warming her face like when you get to close to a fire.

Eragon's face shifted into a look of shock and terror. He ran forward, his muscled arms rippling with the sudden shift in pace. Eragon held her face in his hands. "Are you all right? I didn't mean to hurt you, did you get hit?"

Kira shook her head, tendrils of brunette hair swimming through the air with the beauty of a swan. Letting out a breathy laugh she pulled away from the slightly older man. "Its fine, I'll forgive you if you teach me what you were doing."

"Sure, but you swear you didn't get hurt?"

Kira giggled "absolutely positively sure"

Eragon smiled and proceeded to show her the spell, Burst von Licht(1). Kira struggled slightly at the start but soon mastered her first spell. Kira was about to try it without instruction for the first time when a loud obnoxious ringing started pounding through the hallways and walls. The ringing was everywhere, as if the very walls were emitting the noise.

Eragon lept up from his bed where he had been residing. Grabbing Kira, started charging down the labyrinth of tunnels, a movement that wholeheartedly reminded Kira of a herd of zebra running from a lion, its natural predator.

When they reached the stables, Kira was shoved onto the back of one of the war horses, rough, callosed hands forcing her slim body into tight metallic armour. During the commotion Eragon had disappeared like jewels into a thief's pocket in the midst of a robbery.

Before Kira could blink and ask what was going, a cold gasp of wind blew onto her face, dancing amongst her clothes and the other armoured beings around her. The wind was harsh, cutting through the already cool steel and chilling the bones of the warriors. The wind was chilling but not as chilling as the sight of Murtagh and his dragon cutting through the air like a knife through silk.

The horses around her, including her own surged forward. Rippling forward like waves crashing across the surface of the ocean. Green forest slipped by with splashes of yellow and red, like a child's painting, the colours mingled and smuged together.

Soon the battle had begun.

What did you think? Please review

(1)=burst of light


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: "Sorry,_"_ apologized Brom, _"_Rosie doesn't own Eragon or anything in this story other then Kira_."_  
This chapter is really short because I have been really busy with my new fanfic, Twilight troubles which you can find here: /s/6468041/1/Twilight_Troubles  
please read and review my new story and this one please

* * *

The horse underneath her body surged forwards. Chargeong to battle. Around her soidires gought the enemy. Cries of pain and victory echoed around her. Blood was everywhere and so was death. Kira couldn't tell who was winning and couldn't even tell who was on her side and who wasn't. The only person she was sure about was the man in black armour charging her. Kira screamed and instinct took over, throwing her arm up she blocked his sword with her shield and lunged forward piercing the gap in his plating with her sword. He cried out blood from his mnouth splattering the horse below her and collapsed on his own one. Kira pulled at the reins urging her horse to leave the dying man. In the distance she could see one of the other freed slaves fighting hard against an opponent. Kicking her feet into teh horses side she raced towards her friend.

The horse she rode was quick and the ground was dry allowing them to reach him fast. Kira leaped from the saddle and lunged for the enemy, stabbing the oblivious man in the back. He dropped to the ground, bleeding heavily. Kira grinned at The other ex-slave and moved on taking on the other enemies in the area. Differentiating them from her own by the red band they had wrapped around their biceps.

Kira didn't know how many she wounded adn how many she killed but what she did know was that the longer she did this the better she felt. Her fear and worry melting away second by second.

A loud raw caused her to stop. Looking up she saw saphira smash into a large red dragon. The two dragons tried to bite each other and scratch. She could see Eragon on her back with a blue sword fighting a dark haired man on the back of the other one.

Lightning flashed in the sky hitting a couple of people and killing them immediately. This was odd because the sky was clear with no clouds. People screamed with fear as more lightning fell from the sky, hitting both teams with no discrimination. Kira could feel something in the air, it crackled and sparked. It felt familiar and almost friendly.

Kira was staring into the sky so intently she didn't notice one of the enemy soldiers approach her from behind. The man released a yell and lept, knife aiming at her heart. Kira flung around and stared. Hands moving up to cover his face. The knife was inches away from her facewhen the man fell to the ground. Behind him stood Arya, a smile on her face and blood on her armour and sword.

"You ready to fight?"

With that said they both leaped into action.


	7. Chapter 7

Heres the New chapter. I hope you lkike iot and find it explians some stuff. I won't be able to update as often because will be busy with my other story which you can acsees through my profile. But I have found this awesome fic that I think you should read, Its by Blue Roran and call the frozen heart, you can find it here: http:/www fanfiction net/s/6470179/1/The_Frozen_Heart

* * *

Arya and Kira fought bravely together. Kira using her natural skill and the borrowed powers that had been lent to her by one of the injured soldiers. Together they managed to slay many enemies, their swords slashing through the air in a bright flash of silver. When the constant flow of soldiers stopped, Kira leaned back to catch her breath. Her weak, starved frame not handling the constant exercise. Arya continued to fight though, her inhuman stamina amazing to Kira. Kira breathed heavily and shrugged her shoulders trying to loosen her muscles and keep them ready for her next bout of fighting. While resting she examined the progress on the battlefield around her. From her vantage point next to an old tree on one of the higher hills she could clearly see the fight. The red banded Gabble army were fighting hard but were slowly getting overcome. Kira's own side were fighting valiantly and struggling to keep their home safe. On the other side of the tidal wave of soldiers she could barely make out the villagers from Glen'en'dolethyl fighting just as hard to protect their home. Finally she had caught her breath and was ready to continue fighting. With a loud battle cry she leapt into the fray, arms aching and shoulders burning with every moment. She charged forward and attacked one of the men who were swarming her friend. Arya smiled when she saw Kira had returned to the fight and with her help managed to take out the last of her swarm. Kira grinned at Arya and Arya returned it only for her smile to turn to a look of horror as she stared at the space above Kira's shoulder. Kira turned to see what was behind her only for the world to turn black.

Kira woke up to find herself in a damp dungeon. The walls, ceiling and floor were stone and there was a small barred window high in the wall. Faint light seeped through the window barely illuminating the cold dungeon. Kira shivered as the cold chilled her bones and passed through the thin rags that covered her body. Kira curled up into a ball in the corner used to preserving body heat after years of living as a slave. Kira stared blankly at the opposite wall, head throbbing from what seemed to be a head wound. Kira reached up and pressed her hand against the back of her head, feeling a large bump there, her hair sticky and tangled from blood. Kira shivered once again and curled up tighter, stomach growling from starvation. Eventually the hunger and throbbing of her head became too much and she drifted into unconsciousness.

When she awoke she found a fresh bed of hay on the ground and a small bowl of broth next to the door. Standing up on trembling legs she stumbled over to the thick wooden door. Kira hesitantly lifted the bowl to her mouth and took a drink of thin broth. She almost spat it out after the first mouthful; it tasted horrible, stink berries and Chloromethyne. Kira forced herself to ingest the rest of the broth, knowing that whatever strength she got from the soup would be vital to her later on. Once she had completely drained the wooden bowl she placed it on the floor and gathered up as much hay as she could and piled it up in the corner. She then lay down on it and tried to conserve her bossy heat. The hay was scratchy and her rag-clothes provided little to no protection from it but Kira knew it was essential to struggle through the pain in favour of heat.

Some unidentifiable time later she heard the sounds of heavy footsteps approaching from down the hall. The sound of metal and leather slapping against stone echoing down the empty space. the door burst open and a armoured man walked in. he was middle aged and had a beard but no moustache which Kira found odd but before she could properly consider it he had stormed into the room and had her arm in an iron tight grip. He dragged her down various halls and down many flights of stairs. His steps fast and purposeful while hers were more hesitant and stumbling. They eventually reached two large double doors made of wood with intricate carvings. The man knocked on the door and Kira got a strong sense of foreboding, there was something behind that door, something evil. But there was another feeling, a feeling of fear and hope emanating. The doors opened with an ominous groan and she was dragged through it. While passing through Kira managed to catch a quick glimpse of what the carvings were. They depicted a large dragon fighting a whole army and overtaking them quickly. There was more but Kira had no chance to continue investigation as she was soon dragged past them to the center of the room. In the room was a large throne opposite the door, made of metal and velvet. on the throne sat a man, there was something about his face that scared Kira, it seemed young but also old at the same time, there was something timeless about it and this scared her more then anything else. The man bowed to the man on the throne and backed out of the room quickly. Kira stared at the man sitting in front of her, she had a vague idea of who he was but that didn't stop her from noticing the sense of familiarity that seemed to emanate from him but not from him. Gabble stared coldly back at her, a look of disdain on his face. A loud flapping noise signalled the arrival of what Kira guessed was his dragon. The large dragon flew inside from a large hole in the roof, its obsidian scales shimmering. It landed heavily in the side of the room and Kira gasped as she got her first look at the infamous dragon, her heart feeling like it was about to break, seconds later she had collapsed on the floor.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but I wish i did.

this is dedicated to everyone especially Lisa. I have been really busy so I havent been able to write but now my exams are over YAY. I hope you like this chapter I worked really hard on it.

* * *

Kira woked up with a gaps. She had fainted. She thought of what happened. Then it all came back to her. The dragon that belonged to Gabble actually belonged to her. Shurikon was hers! Her bright, Shining green eyes opened high and she looked around. She was back in the cave she had been placed in before she was taken to see gabble. Kira looked around and a groan slipped from her chest. Kira stepped up and walked over to the wall and walked along it till she was at the stone door. Kira examined it for a long time the light that came through the window going away as she wondered.

Eventually Kira got a idea. She placed her hand on the wall.

"Burst von Licht"

Kiras hand Gleaned and the dorr melted. Kira stepped throught the covern and into the rest of the castle. Kira ran through the castle, down stsair amd down some passages. She had to stop sometimes because there were guards wandering through the halls but thankfully they didn't spot her. Kira didn't stop until she reached a heavy wooden door. Kira stared at the door. There was something behind it. Something important. Kira pressed her index finjger against the lock and added a little pressure before speaking.

"Burst von Licht"

The lock melted and she slipped into the room. The room was quite empty except for a large cabinet filled with clothes. A bed and a floor length mirror that covered the whole wall. There was another door on the other side of the wall. Kira assumed thats where the euinsuite was. Kira walked across the fluffy carpet and headed over to the bed. The bed was one of those ones that had curtains around it (AN. Can't remember what those beds are called) Kira remembered that when she was a slave she had to make beds like this for other people. Kira pulled one of the curtains away and looked at the occupant.

Murtagh (Or Murtie as Kira liked to call him) Was fast asleep in the bed, his mouth was open slightly And he was breathing lightly. Kira reached out one of her hands a stroked his face3 lightly. She moved her hand down his face to his neck, across his face and down until she was stopped by the bed sheets. I groaned in frusttrasion. I wanted to see more. I pulled it down and admered his body. I patted his smooth skin and touched him. I brethed heavily then took my hand away. I pulled off my dress and slipped into bed with him. I had my back pressed to his front. I reached behind me and pulled his arm so it was around my waist. I remined myself I had to wake before him.

Kira woke a few hours later still wrapped in the warmth. He hadn't moved but I didn't care. I slipped from his embrace and headed out. Kira snuck pout and made her way out of the castle. Finally she reached the head gate. She stared at the gte for a second. There were two guards on either side and she could hear dragons roaring behind her. Kira ran to the wall and grabbed at the stone desperately. Somehow the wall opened and she slipped through. Kira knew once she was outside that it was made by escapees from earlier, possible even Eragon's mother.

Kira ran from the castle down to the town that was next to it. Kira arrived soon and went straight to the tavern that was close-by. Inside she asked a shopper what the town was.

The man was very eager to reply after giving her the once over, lust sparkling in his eyes. "Meth'tethyl'dent. We mainly serve and supply the great and glorious leader that is Galbatorix"

Kira stared at him. Why would he like the evil monster that stole her life from her.

Kira walked awayt from him and ended the conversation. She walked over to the wall where she found a map stretched out all over it. She could see that meth'tethyl'dent wasn't very close to Glen'en'dolethyl but she figured she could get there within a few days.

She ran to the horse seller and convinced him to give her a horse. She then rhode the horse from bustling town into the countrycide in hopes of finding her friends and family.

* * *

Read and review pease. Merry christmas!


	9. Note

Alright. I have been thinking really hard about this and have decided to do a new version of My story. I have already written all the chapters for this version so i'm gunna keep posting them here and the revised version in a new story with a new name. I hope this will make CERtain people who didn't like it happy. The new version will be in first person so you can have a better look at how Kira ticks.


	10. Chaptar 9

Here's the new chapter. It's really cool. I have started posting the revised version aswell but dotn worry because I have already written all the chapters for this one I just like to leave you all in some suspence. this chapter is dedicated to all the people who have favourited and alerted this story and all my readers

* * *

Kira had been riding for a few dayz when finialy someone cam to help her. There wqas a speck in the sky that grew larger then it was revealed to be a great Red dragon. The dragon circled then landed in fornt of me. I stopped my horse ands stared at the dragin. A man jumped off of the dragin and looked at me. He was wearing a bunch of armour and i couldn't see my face.

The man must of been staring at me because he stoped moving and his head was aimed at me. The man took off the helmit. I was shocked, ti was Murtagh. Murtagh walked over to me and gave me a hug.

"Are you alright?" he asked, he seemed releaved, like he had released something just by hugging me.

"I Escaped" I replied, Tossing my shimmering Black hair over my waist.

"I was going to Hexan'Den'ol when I spotted tou on the horse" he Exclaimed, he let out a releaved sigh and pressed against me, our hips connecting.

Kira grinned up at him, "You feel as wamr as you did the other night" She exclaimed

Murtagh Smiled them rolled his hips forward, "I thought I smelt you on my pillow when I wolke up." Murtagh told Kira.

Kira grinned up at him "awesome. I wish i could do it again" she then looked down and realised what she was wearing. "O My, I am so embarrised, I cant believe I am wearing this"

Murtie gave her an indulgent smile "You are so cute, its alright, I have a dress in the back of my Dragin, and plus I needed to change my pants anyway."

Kira nodded and followed him. He walked onto his dragin and pulled a shimmering dress from one of the saddlepacks. He also pulled a pair of dragin leather pants out.

Kira slipped into the dress, wishing that she had some underwear for underneath. The dress was a ballgown, made of shiny silver material that reflected her surroundings. It had a tight bodice top that seemed to be molded to Kiras full figure and a full skirt that swished with every movement. Once she was Dressed, Kira turned and watched Murtie finish pulling on his pants.

Kira left him to get the dragin ready while she picked up his pants and folded them, ignoring their slight stickyness from sweat blood and other substances that had dirtied them. After folding them she put them away in one of Murtaghs bags and climbed to the front of the dragin and arranged the dress. Murtagh climbed behind her and the dragin lifted up. Kira watched the sky for a wile then she felt Murtaghs eyes on her lower back.

Kira looked ovewr her shoulder. "Whatcha Lookin' at?"

Murtagh smiled in a condescending way. "Nothign much"

Kira figured she was telling the truth so she went back to watching the sky.

They reached the Varden hideout and landed near one of the hidden entrances to the hideout. Kira and Murtagh stood on Thorn's back and stared into eachothers eyes. Murtagh moved first and brushed some hair out of Kira's face. She stared deeply into his vrights blue eyes.

"Theres something about you, something that draws me in" his voice was husky and made Kira tingle slightly.

"Please continu" She Muttered, eyes brightening.

Murtagh, nodded and did so "I cant stop thinking of you. I need you. Sometimes I use the scurrying spell and watch you, Your just so irresistible. I think I love you,"

Tears pooled in Kiras eyes and she moved her head forward. Ther lips connected and they shared their first kkiss. The kiss started oiff slow and passionate then became really hot and lustfull, then back to slow and passionate. She felt as if she was going to explode, and she did when Murtagh added his tongue to the mix.

They had to stop kissing eventually because the sky was getting dark. Kira smiled, "I love you too. But I have to go, Eragon and the others will be worried, But not Orik though, he doesn't like me"

Murtagh frowned, "Well I don't like him eather"

Murtagh picked her up and gave her a hug before dropping her off the side to the ground. Kira fell to the ground and hit her head on a rock. Murtagh was busy so he didn't see and he just flew off.

Kira lay bleeding for a while until there was thumping and Eragon came running out with Arya. They took her to the medical bay, crying the whole time in shock.

Kira woke up a few hours later, she looked around at the empty room, she was alone. She examined her bandaged arm then reached up to pat her head which was also bandaged. She was about to attempt to climb out oof bed when she saw the door open and a blonde man and women came in. Kira smiled at them they seemed friendly.

"Hello" She grinned "I'm sorry to annoy you but could someone tell me who I am?"

Eragon and Arya gasped in shock.

* * *

AN: OMG, Cliffhanger, Sorry! please review so I will feel like posting the next chapter


End file.
